


Il Problema della Mantide

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Hermaphrodites, Insectoid, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Sex Work, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Vetinari è un insettoide che decapita i sex worker alla fine degli amplessi. Tutti ne hanno paura, ma il grosso bovino Vimes continua a pensare che ci debba essere un motivo.





	Il Problema della Mantide

Nessuno voleva avere a che fare con quel cliente.  
Nella strada dei bordelli in quella stazione poco fuori da Alpha Centauri tutti erano terrorizzati da lui. Aveva ucciso un paio di sex worker, e forse il problema stava in quello. Ma i soldi con cui ripagava le case erano abbastanza da perdonargli qualche morte, ma non per permettergli di rientrare. E quindi ogni volta che il signore tornava a svagarsi doveva suo malgrado trovare un locale nuovo. Quando la sua nave atterrava nel porto tutti i papponi correvano ai ripari, chiedendosi la stessa domanda che si ripetevano ad ogni suo arrivo: fingo di essere chiuso o prego qualche Dio dimenticato?  
  
Quando la lunga figura del temuto puttaniere gettò la sua ombra sul bordello in cui lavorava Samuel, tutti impazzirono. Le femmine si nascosero sotto i letti, i maschi che potevano fingersi morti si finsero morti, coloro che potevano diventare invisibili divennero invisibili. Tutti si nascosero, tranne lui.  
  
"Sei pazzo!"  
  
Gli mormorò dal muro un collega.  
  
"Non sai che ti mozzerà la testa?"  
  
Samuel incrociò le braccia, perplesso da tutto quel fuggi fuggi.  
Aveva sentito le notizie delle morti per mano di quel cliente, ma... al tempo stesso non capiva cosa lo muovesse. Perché ogni volta si era scusato per i suoi comportamenti, dicendo che lo aveva fatto per ignoranza.  
Quindi rimase l'unico in piedi, nella hall, che accolse il famigerato Vetinari. Appartenente ad una specie di insettoidi simili a mantidi, dal volto allungato e un pizzetto coriaceo che gli dava un aspetto elegante, camminò sulle sue zampe appuntite fino a squadrare la figura imponente di Samuel.  
Ticchettò appena con i denti affilati, prima di guardarsi attorno coi grandi occhi per poi concentrarsi di nuovo sul grosso e peloso bestione.  
  
"Ci sei solo tu?"  
  
Chiese con voce incredibilmente elegante. Samuel alzò un sopracciglio, per poi annuire mentendo spudoratamente.  
  
"Sarò io ad ospitarvi e prendermi cura di voi, Lord Vetinari."  
  
Non chiese se l'altro appezzasse. Era sempre diretto e sicuro. Se non gli fosse piaciuto, se ne sarebbe andato. Invece Vetinari annuì piano, seguendolo subito nella stanza migliore. Mentre camminava davanti a lui, Samuel rifletteva su tutto ciò che aveva sentito nei suoi confronti. Che era mostruoso, ma raffinato. Che era un galantalieno, se non avesse quel piccolo vizio di decapitare le persone di cui si serviva.  
  
Quando Vimes entrò nella stanza riccamente decorata subito l'ospite si infilò nella vasca da bagno, liberandosi degli abiti con una velocità impressionante.  
  
"Lavami, te ne prego. Ho fatto un lungo viaggio."  
  
Chiese con quella sua voce melodiosa e, incredibilmente, bella. Samuel si liberò di quel poco che ricopriva il suo corpo e si avvicinò alla vasca, prendendo una spugna delicata e iniziando a detergere il carapace di Vetinari. Era scuro, coriaceo, ma la forma allungata del torace e le gambe lunghe gli davano tuttavia una forma ancora bipede, più che insettosa. Infatti l'addome non avanzava in una coda, ma terminava poco sotto le natiche invisibili, nascoste dalle ali chiuse e protette sulla schiena. Gli arti seghettati avevano delle mani e dei piedi fatti di segmenti di corazza, ma eleganti come la sua voce, e come infine tutta la sua figura. Non poteva dire che non avesse un che di affascinante.  
Samuel pulì e lucidò tutto il suo corpo, curioso anche di conoscere ciò con cui avrebbe lavorato più tardi. Dove aveva la zona erogena un grosso insetto? Non vedeva capezzoli né peni, anche se sapeva che alcune specie lo avevano nascosto, a differenza dei mammiferi.  
Ascoltò i suoi ticchettii leggeri, che interpretò come un progressivo rilassarsi.  
  
Quando fu abbastanza, Samuel lo avvolse in un panno caldo, premurandosi di asciugare bene ogni angolo del suo carapace. Vetinari sembrava soddisfatto. In piedi davanti a lui alzò una mano, per carezzare il petto peloso di Samuel.  
  
"Sembri un erbivoro. Sei grosso, con tanta massa muscolare e di grasso. Questo pelo folto è per il freddo? E le corna?"  
  
"Vengo da un pianeta la cui temperatura varia abbastanza. La mia specie si è evoluta mangiando piante, è vero."  
  
Rispose lui con fermezza. Vetinari sorrise, e gli afferrò un capezzolo, facendolo gemere. La mantide sembrò soddisfatta da quel suono, e lentamente si sedette sul letto.  
  
"Sdraiati per me."  
  
Chiese con la voce che non considerava nemmeno l'idea di un rifiuto. Samuel attese qualche secondo prima di andare a sdraiarsi sul letto, i suoi duecentocinquanta chilogrammi che si distribuivano uniformemente, il pelo rossiccio più lungo che lo copriva sulla schiena, sulle spalle e parzialmente sul petto.  
La mantide lo osservò attentamente, prima di seguirlo sul letto, e iniziare a toccarlo lentamente, con attenzione, esplorando le masse muscolari e il grasso che ricoprivano il corpo dell'altro. Vimes non credeva potesse essere eccitante, essere toccati da lui. E invece si ritrovò presto a sospirare piano.  
Non aveva avuto molti clienti insettoidi, Samuel. Rispetto ad altre specie erano considerati meno attraenti e loro stessi tendevano ad andare solo con membri della stessa specie. Quindi Lord Vetinari lo attirava anche per quello, per essere un esemplare così inusuale nell'aspetto e nei modi. Provò con gentilezza a ricambiare le carezze, viaggiando con le mani forti su tutto il torace duro dell'altro. Ricordava, nella sua poca esperienza, che il suo gruppo fosse attirato più dagli odori e i sapori, i suoni, che non la stimolazione fisica in sé. Provò quindi ad aprire la bocca, ed avvicinarsi al suo ventre, a leccare quella zona dove altre volte era fuoriuscito qualcosa.  
La risposta fu subito di gradimento. Vetinari emise un suono acuto e ronzante, prima di risalire con le dita dure e afferrargli l'anello metallico che compenetrava un suo capezzolo. Samuel muggì mentre il dito lungo tirava il piercing, allungando quella parte sensibile. Sembrava bearsi dei suoi gemiti, il cliente. Afferrò anche l'altro anello e mosse contemporaneamente i suoi capezzoli, divertendosi a vederlo agitarsi nel letto, muggire in continuazione.  
Quando il membro fece capolino, sollevandosi tra il pelo rossiccio, Vetinari sembrò ancora più interessato. Si avvicinò ad esso col volto, facendo sospirare Samuel. I ticchettii e i suoni soddisfatti continuavano, e con un dito lasciò il suo petto per andare a toccare il membro. Quanto tempo era che non vedeva un'erezione, si chiese Vimes? Provò a immaginare come fosse stato difficile per lui trovare sex worker che riuscissero a mentire abbastanza bene da metterlo completamente a suo agio. Erano tutti attori, ma dover recitare passione e coinvolgimento quando alla fine ti aspettava la morte? Samuel si trovò quasi a dispiacersi per lui.  
Si sollevò un po,' per poi girarsi e scivolare sotto di lui. Gli lasciò libero accesso al proprio corpo, mentre prendeva a toccare il torace e il bassoventre duro, cercando ancora la zona sensibile da cui sarebbe uscito l'organo genitale.  
Non si preoccupò di come le mani di Vetinari viaggiavano sul suo corpo, tirando i piercing, carezzando la sua pancia, la sua coda, la sua erezione grossa e tremante.  
Prese a leccare e scaldare il suo inguine, lasciando che le dita dure stringessero il suo pacco, tirassero i testicoli grossi e gli afferrassero il sedere pelosissimo prima di scendere a leccare piano la sua punta. Vimes sospirò ad alta voce, mentre ricambiava leccando abbondantemente la sua zona sensibile, felice di poter sentire qualcosa scivolare, umido e lungo, che subito avviluppò con la lingua.  
Vimes continuava a leccare e riempire di saliva il membro del cliente, impegnandosi a prenderlo tutto in bocca, a bagnarlo bene e fargli provare eccitazione. Con le mani grandi carezzò delicato le ali nascoste, le gambe affusolate, concentrandosi nei punti in cui lo sentiva poi fremere.  
Mugolò rumorosamente quando Vetinari gli carezzò il glande scoperto con i suoi innumerevoli denti affilati, piccole dentellature che lo stuzzicavano ma non lo tagliavano.  
Quando un dito lungo si infilò tra le sue natiche, andando nuovamente a toccargli i testicoli, a saggiarne la consistenza, il peso, Vimes si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti più reali e meno esagerati. L'altro sembrò percepirlo, perché continuò a toccarlo in quel modo, facendolo sospirare in continuazione, senza dargli alcuna tregua.  
Quando Samuel trovò la fessura in cui infilare il proprio membro, lontana dalla fessura del pene, la leccò e infilò gentile la lingua al suo interno. Se non ricordava male alcune specie di insettoidi avevano la capacità di generare sia uova che gameti maschili. Chissà se era fortunato o aveva trovato un canale di scarico molto molto largo e pulito.  
Quando Vetinari si sollevò su di lui e cercò con grazia di cavalcarlo Vimes rimase sdraiato, lasciando che l'altro si sedesse comodamente sul suo ventre peloso e tondo.  
Lo aiutò a posizionarsi nella maniera giusta, osservando il corpo lungo e sottile, di quel bel colore cangiante, stendersi sopra di lui. Lasciò che il suo condotto inglobasse il proprio membro, stupendosi della sensazione. All'ingresso era molto largo, ma man mano che avanzava diventava sempre più stretto. Si trovò a spingere con dei profondi muggiti, tentando di entrare più profondamente, muovendo nello sforzo delle spinte anche tutto l'insettoide sopra di lui.  
Vetinari sembrava soddisfatto. Gorgogliava continuamente, gli occhi grandi chiusi, mentre le spinte del grosso bovino dalla pelliccia color sabbia e rossiccia allargavano sempre di più le sue interiora. Si lasciò andare in versi più alti, con frequenze che Samuel non aveva mai sentito.  
Vimes non riusciva a quantificare il tempo trascorso a spingere dentro di lui, a cercare di tenerlo fermo mentre conquistava millimetro dopo millimetro il suo corpo. Non sentiva il bisogno di fingere, anche perché quanti finti gemiti, quanti pianti e versi di terrore mistificati in mugolii di piacere doveva aver sentito?  
Rimase quindi silenzioso, gentile e mostrando la propria genuina eccitazione. Ma il corpo di Vetinari era difficile per il suo membro, e l'azione stessa della copula durò più a lungo di quanto si aspettasse, incapace di eiaculare in tempi rapidi.  
Quando finalmente sentì l'orgasmo avvicinarsi, dalla gola di Vimes iniziarono ad uscire gorgoglii profondi, muggiti e ringhiò pieni di eccitazione.  
Vetinari sembrò accorgersene, perché con aria incredibilmente soddisfatta avvicinò le mani prima poggiate sul petto vicino al collo di Samuel, le braccia pericolosamente affilate nella loro forma dentellata.  
Il grosso alieno non se ne rese quasi conto, impegnato com'era a raggiungere l'orgasmo. Ma quando una mano gli afferrò la gola e l'altro avambraccio si avvicinò, tagliente, al suo collo, la preoccupazione riuscì a scavare e affiancarsi all'eccitazione che provava. Afferrò il polso che si avvicinava inesorabilmente alla sua carotide, bloccandolo saldamente, tenendogli sempre la schiena con l'altra mano. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, respirando a fatica, continuando a pompare dentro di lui.  
  
"Vieni per me."  
  
Chiese con un tono supplicante il cliente, i suoi denti sottili che sfregavano e battevano creando quel suono armonioso di felicità.  
Samuel deglutì con fatica, forzando il braccio di Vetinari lontano dalla sua gola. Era forte, nonostante fosse sottile.  
  
"Almeno tu vieni per me."  
  
Mugolò alzando la voce di un tono, un acuto differente che Vimes non voleva sentire da un galantalieno come lui.  
Quanta gente avrà decapitato prima dell'orgasmo? Ai suoi occhi avevano fallito?  
Annuì appena, per poi sorridergli, cercando di rassicurarlo.  
"Posso venire solo con la testa attaccata."  
Mormorò vicino a lui, chiudendogli la mano a pugno e baciandola, strofinando il naso umido. Vetinari rimase in silenzio, sorpreso, e con le ultime spinte lasciò dei gemiti sorpresi, estasiato dal sentire improvvisamente litri di sperma viaggiare nelle proprie interiora.  
Solo in seguito al suo orgasmo anche l'insettoide iniziò a tremare, per poi non eiaculare, ma rimanere immobile, in un orgasmo a vedersi molto più femminile. Si sdraiò sul petto peloso di Samuel, sospirando soddisfatto.  
Vimes lo carezzò sulla testa e sulla schiena, visto che l'intento omicida era scomparso non appena lo aveva riempito di liquido.  
Riposarono per più di un'ora, e dopo aver pagato, quando tutto il bordello si era nuovamente riempito di lavoratori e clienti, Vetinari chiamò da parte Samuel, che si stava lavando in attesa di riprendere il turno.  
  
"Mi dispiace. Non ero a conoscenza di ciò."  
  
Commentò con voce piena di rammarico, carezzandosi l'abito elegante e grigio scuro che indossava. Sam gli sorrise, strofinandosi la testa e le corna con un asciugamano.  
  
"Non sapevi che potessimo venire da vivi?"  
  
L'insettoide piegò la testa di lato, riflettendo.  
  
"No. Non è usuale, nella mia specie. Credevo fosse così anche per gli altri. Pensavo che se non avessero eiaculato la colpa fosse solamente mia. Tu mi hai insegnato che non è così, e meriti un premio."  
  
Si avvicinò al grosso bovino rossiccio, e gli lasciò un piccolo comunicatore. Gli fece un lieve inchino, facendo diventare rosso il sex worker, che borbottò qualcosa chiedendosi di tirarsi nuovamente su, agitato.  
  
"Ci risentiremo presto, Lord Vimes."  
  
Quel Lord risuonò così strano alle sue orecchie che non riuscì a rispondere in tempo. Vetinari era già scomparso oltre la soglia, per muoversi verso chissà quali altre avventure. Samuel osservò il comunicatore, e senza ben sapere cosa farne, lo lasciò tra i suoi effetti personali.  
Chissà quando sarebbe tornato a trovarlo. Quando meno se lo aspettava, avrebbe scommesso.


End file.
